Sono Kusabana Otome Mondai
by Miakaghost
Summary: The Sanzo ikkou hear a tale about a kusabana otome (flower maiden, you non-japanese readers)and decide to try to ignore it. But when the supposedly deceased kusabana otome's daughter entangles herself with the Sanzo ikkou, they have no choie but to try to
1. Default Chapter

Sono Kusabana Otome Mondai

Chap.1

Long ago, there was a beautiful maiden, and she lived for spring. Her baraniiro(1) hair always had a sakura blossom or two braided into it. Her dress was always a lovely izumi(2) ao(3) color, and her kind namanamashii(4) eyes always sparkled. Though she was kind and shared pretty much all she had with the townsfolk, she would never share anything about herself, and even kept her name a secret.

Because the townsfolk had no clue what her name was, and because she loved flowers and spring so much, they decided to call her Kusabana Otome.(5) The maiden did not mind being called that, and even loved the townsfolk even more after her nickname was given.

Once day, it was discovered the maiden had a daughter that she loved very much. This girl, however, had a name that she was openly called by: Hana.(6) It made sense to the people that her daughter be called that. But one day, in the woods, a few men were out hunting, and shot Hana by mistake. Kusabana Otome, finding her daughter dead, flew into a fearsome rage, and killed the hunters. Upset by her crime, Kusabana fled the town, and no longer could it be called Kagirinai Hazumi(7), for as the maiden left, an eternal winter fell upon the town, and flowers were not seen in the town since. The name was forced, due to the sudden weather change, to change to Kirinonai Fuyu. (8)

It is believed that someday, when Kusabana Otome returns, the spring shall come with her, and Kirinonai Fuyu shall have a moment of warm sunshine again. It shall once more have spring!

Translations for those who have no idea what I had said up there.

(1) baraniiro- rose red. From the words bara(rose) and niiro(red)

(2)izumi- spring

(3)ao- green

(4)namanamashii- green

(5) Kusabana Otome- flower maiden. From the words Kusabana(flower) and Otome(maiden)

(6) Hana-flower

(7)Kagirinai Hazumi- eternal spring. From the words Kagirinai(eternal) and Hazumi(spring)

(8) Kirinonai Fuyu- endless winter. From the words Kirinonai(endless) and Fuyu(winter)

And the title? The title, Sono Kusabana Otome Mondai is also something in Japanese. Sono kusabana otome mondai means the flower maiden problem. Please review, and at least comment on my use of Japanese words!


	2. You Will Help

Sono Kusabana Otome Mondai

Chap.2

With a scoff, Sanzo turned away from the innkeeper; in his opinion, the tale was just that and nothing more.

"Do you not believe it, Sanzo-sama?" The innkeeper asked. Sanzo shook his head.

"It's a shame; it sounds rather true, especially considering the fact that it really **is** always winter here." Hakkai added. Goku glanced out the window, and rubbed his eyes. A girl, quite young was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I gotta go check something outside." He called, pulling on the cloak and rushing outside to the girl.

Her dress was a light namanamashii(1) and a chain of white flowers served as a belt. In her murasaki(2) hair were several sakura blossoms, and other small flowers were plaited into her hair.

"Mister….Mama needs your help." The girl called. Goku arched a brow.

"Little girl, it's too cold to be out here in that thin summer dress. You need to get inside." Goku tugged at her hand. The girl refused to budge, and clenched Goku's hand tightly. "Ah!" Goku's hand was feeling cold, very cold. The skin was starting to turn blue.

"You're going to turn to ice, unless you help me get Mama bring spring back." The girl threatened.

"Me? But my companions…"

"You all will help. We want Hazumi(3) back. And I want Mama back." The girl replied. Her gaze turned from the soft sakuranban(4) gaze to a cold hiaoi(5) glare. "You will help." A gust of cold wind blew Goku back through the inn window of their room, and he shuddered.

"Goku!" Hakkai rushed quickly to the boy's side. "Goku, you're freezing cold!"

"Huh….?" Goku knew Hakkai was right; he felt like he was solid ice already. Why did he feel so cold?

_'You're going to turn to ice, unless you help me get Mama bring spring back."_

Goku realized that the girl had not been lying. He was going to turn into an ice sculpture, unless they found the Kusabana Otome(6) and convinced her to bring spring back.

"Guys, we've got a legend to fix." Goku said, staring down at his blue hand, shuddering as the fingernails turned into icicles. _'Before it's too late, I hope.'_

_Translations_

(1) namanamashii- green

(2) murasaki-violet

(3) Hazumi-spring

(4) sakuranban-cherry  
(5) hiaoi-ice blue. Taken from the words hi(ice) and aoi(blue)  
(6) Kusabana Otome- flower maiden, from kusabana(flower) and otome(maiden) ( A/N: Hey, didn't I tell you about that one in the first chapter! )


End file.
